L'Endroit où les voeux se réalisent
by Cassidy Belacqua
Summary: Les années passent et Chihiro sait qu'elle n'est pas bercée par un rêve, mais par un souvenir qui restera éternellement présent. Chihiro/Haku.


**Auteur :** Cassidy Belacqua (cassidy_b)

**Disclaimer :** _Le Voyage de Chihiro_ ne m'appartient pas. Aucun profit matériel n'est fait à partir de cette histoire.

**Nombre de mots :** 3800~

**Personnages :** Haku/Chihiro

**Notes :** Écrit dans le cadre de la session 2010 d'Obscur Échange, en réponse à un prompt de Nelja : « _Chihiro a grandi et mène une vie normale, elle pense ne jamais revoir Haku. Mais quand des événements au parfum de surnaturel commencent à se produire, elle décide qu'elle veut savoir ce qu'il en est. Retrouvailles avec Haku. »_ Post-film._  
_

o

o

o

o

o

_Les ciseaux achevèrent de couper la dernière mèche de cheveux, et Chihiro rouvrit presque aussitôt les yeux pour bondir de sa chaise._

_« Cela te va si bien ! » lui disait sa mère, mais Chihiro était déjà occupée à extraire un cordon de sa poche, essayant vainement de nouer une poignée de cheveux maintenant trop courts._

_« Chihiro ? Que fais-tu ? »_

_Les boucles qu'elle créait se refermaient invariablement sur du vide ; Chihiro insista, écarta ses doigts pour agrandir l'emprise du lien, mais ses cheveux glissèrent une nouvelle fois avant qu'elle ne puisse les maintenir._

_À la place, parce qu'elle avait peur de le briser, Chihiro décida de le glisser le long de son poignet, là où il pourrait rester avec elle._

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda sa mère, comme si elle le remarquait pour la première fois._

_Chihiro sourit en laissant la lumière se réfléchir sur le cordon et danser le long des fils pour en faire miroiter les couleurs._

_« C'est un souvenir et une promesse. »_

o

o

Chihiro a onze ans et, malgré son âge, est remplie d'assurance.

Ce qu'elle garde pour elle, ce dont elle ne parle pas, ce qu'elle ne dit pas, c'est que le vent la pousse en avant dès qu'elle hésite, caresse son visage comme un souffle sur sa peau, murmure des encouragements qui la réconfortent jusqu'à ce qu'elle se remette à marcher. La voix qu'elle est la seule à entendre ressemble à celle d'un seigneur, d'un ami et d'un être aimé. Elle a l'autorité, la douceur et la tendresse que possède Haku. _Continue. N'aie pas peur. Tu n'es pas seule_.

Alors, Chihiro fait ce que son cœur lui dicte et ne regarde pas en arrière, conservant précieusement dans son esprit les images qu'elle chérit. Nul besoin de les contempler à nouveau : tout ira bien tant qu'elle n'oubliera rien, et personne ne pourra jamais lui voler ce qu'elle a vécu dans le monde des Esprits.

Chihiro sait qu'elle n'est pas bercée par un rêve, mais par un souvenir qui restera éternellement présent.

o

o

Chihiro a douze ans et, aux yeux de ses parents, est devenue une enfant si calme… !

Elle observe le monde avec une curiosité mesurée, comme si le moindre excès pouvait détruire un équilibre qu'elle est la seule à percevoir. Elle est parfois nostalgique, aussi, et ils se demandent pourquoi, si ce ne sont pas ses anciens amis qui lui manquent au travers des nouveaux attachements qui se créent autour d'elle. Chihiro a appris à s'ouvrir aux autres avec franchise, elle semble heureuse là où elle est, mais, parfois…

Parfois, lorsque la pluie tombe, Chihiro s'accoude sur le rebord de la fenêtre grande ouverte, et sombre dans un univers où personne ne peut la rejoindre. La musique qui tombe par gouttes lui rappelle qu'il faut toujours laisser une ouverture sur l'extérieur, inviter l'inconnu à s'abriter dans un endroit sûr, que les rencontres se créent ainsi, en proposant un abri à celui qui le cherche.

Parfois, des jeunes voisins rompent sa bulle, arrivant de l'extérieur, trempés et rayonnants ; Chihiro les rejoint et ils s'enfuient en poussant des rires d'enfants sous la pluie, mais personne ne considère que c'est une raison pour la réprimander.

o

o

Chihiro a treize ans, et elle explore son monde avec une joie aussi simple que spontanée.

Le paysage qui la révulsait tant, alors qu'elle le contemplait depuis l'intérieur de la voiture qui l'amenait ici pour la première fois, possède aujourd'hui un parfum de déjà-vu qu'elle ne pourrait pas retrouver dans sa ville natale. C'est un endroit étrangement familier, rempli de choses qu'elle aime : non loin de sa maison, il y a une rivière qui serpente le long de la terre, dessinant un dragon sur le sol lorsqu'elle la contemple des hauteurs. Chihiro aime suivre le tracé de sa rive car elle lui évoque Haku ; même s'il n'est pas là et que la main qu'elle pose sur la surface ne rencontre que du liquide, le cours d'eau prend la forme d'un être cher et lui donne un prétexte pour penser à lui.

La forêt qui la jouxte n'est pas du tout inquiétante. Lorsque Chihiro joue avec ses amis et que c'est à elle de se cacher, elle ne se sent pas isolée, perdue ou menacée. Elle le fait avec la conviction que quelqu'un la rejoindra, parce que, un jour qui n'était pas de ce monde, Haku l'a trouvée entre les haies d'un labyrinthe pour la rassurer et lui répéter qu'elle était toujours en vie.

Chihiro ne peut se séparer de l'impression que tout ira bien.

o

o

Chihiro a quatorze ans, et elle entrera bientôt au lycée.

Dans sa chambre, il y a, minutieusement conservés, les pétales séchés d'un ancien bouquet et des photographies de collégiennes profitant de leur dernière année. Sur chaque image, on peut encore observer, autour de son poignet, un bracelet aux couleurs changeantes, plus sombres, peut-être, maintenant plus rouges que rosées.

Ce temps qui s'écoule se matérialise en des cadeaux offerts ou des mots échangés. Chihiro récupère particulièrement le plus utile et le moins précieux (un crayon donné lors d'un oubli, un papier collé sur un livre ou un ticket déjà utilisé). Elle garde tout et, plus encore, elle abrite dans sa mémoire ce qui a été créé.

Un jour, la vieille propriétaire d'un établissement lui a appris que se souvenir, c'est exister.

o

o

Chihiro a quinze ans, et c'est un nouvel uniforme qu'elle a étrenné.

L'établissement est plus grand, plus lointain ; peu de visages connus pour des couloirs qui n'offrent à voir que les mêmes vêtements et une activité qui fourmille du matin jusqu'au soir. Il y a tellement de choses à y faire !

L'organisation est parfaitement réglée et laisse peu de place aux rêveries, mais Chihiro sait depuis de longues années créer la magie. Lorsque c'est à elle de nettoyer la classe, elle attend les dernières minutes du jour. Dans ces moments, les lumières déclinantes explosent sur les traînées d'eau laissées par les éponges, le long du tableau ou des tables, et la pièce entière semble briller d'elle-même.

Chihiro fait toujours exprès de rester un peu plus longtemps : l'instant où la nuit tombe, elle referme elle-même la porte de la salle de classe. Elle veut être celle qui laisse aux ombres la possibilité d'habiter l'espace qu'elles veulent, du moment que personne ne les voit.

o

o

Chihiro a seize ans, et elle a de moins en moins de temps pour se laisser partir et s'évader.

Elle a pris l'habitude de s'asseoir du côté de la fenêtre, dans l'autobus qui l'emmène au lycée. Chihiro pense chaque jour que c'est un nouveau voyage, parce que, même si le véhicule effectue toujours le même trajet, il l'emmène vers un futur qui ne s'est pas encore réalisé. Elle a sur elle un nombre trop grand de billets ; elle les sait faciles à trouver, mais, au cas où, si quelqu'un les nécessitait, si une personne qu'elle ne connaît pas encore vraiment voulait partir, elle aussi…

Les lumières, au dehors, changent à chaque kilomètre et transforment continuellement ce qui semblerait chaque jour identique. Ses amis avouent bien volontiers qu'elle est pareille : elle est une petite étincelle qui laisse une trace sur leur rétine, un feu possédant une myriade de nuances. S'ils devaient la décrire, ils parleraient du bracelet qui n'a jamais quitté son poignet, luisant comme une marque d'elle, toujours un peu plus joli à mesure que Chihiro s'embellit.

o

o

Chihiro avait dix-sept ans, et elle devait désormais empêcher les mots de disparaître.

En grandissant, Chihiro était restée attachée aux contes et aux histoires, devenant immédiatement plus attentive dès que les informations qu'on lui confiait se transformaient en fables. Quand elle lisait, elle prenait soin de déchiffrer chaque caractère, à ne pas en tronquer en survolant la page ou à en oublier lorsqu'elle répétait silencieusement les phrases pour mieux les savourer. Chaque mot contenait sa propre identité, oublier une syllabe serait revenu à l'en priver, à l'enfermer dans un statut qui n'était pas le sien. C'était ainsi que les livres ou les noms se lisaient, pensait Chihiro. Ils étaient entiers dès leur naissance et devaient être préservés comme tels.

o

o

Lorsque Chihiro vit pour la première fois un caractère se détacher de la page de son livre, son premier réflexe fut de jeter sa main sur le symbole alors qu'il était sur le point de s'enfuir.

Son poing resta figé en l'air, fermé sur… Chihiro ne savait pas très bien. La bibliothèque de sa ville était toujours aussi silencieusement remplie par les pages tournées et les respirations des visiteurs ; rien ne semblait avoir changé. Elle se demanda si elle s'était endormie (à quel moment elle aurait pu s'endormir) et baissa son regard pour relire la dernière phrase dont elle se souvenait, sans relâcher sa prise.

Quelque chose se bloqua dans sa gorge quand elle constata qu'un mot était maintenant amputé, que l'espace anormalement vide était un gouffre dans un univers (que, peut-être, une histoire était en train d'être assassinée). Ses yeux se recentrèrent sur sa main, et elle desserra doucement les doigts. Elle s'attendait à voir jaillir une forme sombre, mais il ne se passa rien.

Sur sa paume, il y avait cependant une goutte d'encre que Chihiro ne parvint pas à effacer malgré tous ses efforts.

o

o

La deuxième fois que le phénomène se produisit, Chihiro était en classe.

De la même façon, les mots de son manuel se mirent à onduler et glisser, comme les morceaux d'un puzzle qui auraient soudainement pris vie ; les traits se rencontrèrent pour s'entremêler en formes confuses, détruisant toute trace de sens ; ils s'agglutinèrent en masses compactes, et Chihiro eut soudain l'image fugace de boules de suie qui se seraient aplanies sur une surface blanche.

Elle cessa d'écouter, les yeux fixés sur la page, une angoisse remuant à l'intérieur d'elle à chaque geste que ses yeux captaient. Elle attendit la fin du cours et la désertion de la salle pour toucher la surface mouvante – et lorsqu'elle releva sa main, sa paume était entièrement noire.

o

o

Cette nuit, lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à s'endormir, recroquevillée dans son lit et le souffle trop fort pour que la pluie du dehors parvienne complètement à le masquer, Chihiro rêva.

Elle se souvint d'une masse sombre et haute se déplaçant à côté d'elle, alors immobile, de la peur qu'elle éprouvait, de sa respiration retenue – volontairement, parce qu'il ne fallait pas respirer avant qu'elle soit arrivée à un certain endroit, même si elle ne se rappelait plus où elle devait aller. L'ombre gigantesque se baissait pourtant devant elle, et Chihiro y reconnaissait un salut à mesure qu'elle regagnait une forme de confiance.

« Sans-Visage ? » essayait-elle de demander malgré ses lèvres closes (et à mesure que Chihiro en formulait la pensée, elle se disait qu'elle aurait elle-même pu, un jour, devenir « Sans-Nom »).

Sans-Visage baissait à nouveau la tête, l'invitait à tendre ses mains. Chihiro constatait qu'elles étaient déjà maculées par les taches, et Sans-Visage, doucement, posait sur elles le cordon qu'ils avaient tous fabriqué (là où se rencontraient leur reconnaissance, leurs sentiments et leurs espoirs ; la marque d'affection qu'ils lui avaient laissée).

Sans-Visage hochait la tête, encore et encore, refermant les mains de Chihiro (_Prends-en soin_). Son masque était figé, mais à cet instant, Chihiro trouvait qu'il ressemblait à un sourire, et elle se rappela d'une histoire.

Il était une fois un monde-passerelle où chaque habitant, en échange du droit de chercher quelque chose, avait été privé d'une part de lui-même.

o

o

Chihiro avait beau laver et relaver ses mains, l'eau glissait sur les surfaces sombres sans en emporter le moindre fragment. Elles ressemblaient un peu à un livre, se dit-elle avec une forme d'acceptation qui refusait toute surprise : lorsqu'elle joignait ses paumes, il ne restait qu'une couverture cachant un message.

Une fois la maison déserte, Chihiro rouvrit le manuel pour déterminer ce qu'elle devait chercher.

Les mots encore présents avaient retrouvés leur place sur la page de la veille, mais ils ne parvenaient pas à cacher les béances qui s'ouvraient au milieu des phrases – et, Chihiro supposait, dont les entités s'étaient agrippées à sa main.

Ça n'était pas l'irrationalité de la situation qui l'effrayait ; Chihiro avait appris que les situations les plus incontrôlables n'étaient pas celles qui possédaient une concentration de paramètres et de règles inconnus. Ce qu'elle ressentait, à chaque fois que ses yeux repassaient sur ces absences, c'était l'impression que quelque chose n'était pas à sa place, qu'une autre chose allait se briser si tout ne revenait pas à la normale. Comme si une fois une loi transgressée, un équilibre jusqu'ici fragilisé allait définitivement se rompre.

Elle hésita un instant, puis toucha la feuille avec son index. Face à l'absence de réaction, elle y posa sa paume, du côté noirci, et il n'y eut toujours rien. En ramenant sa main, son bracelet frôla le papier, et l'encre se détacha soudainement de la page pour se jeter sur le cordon.

Chihiro tira son bras vers elle ; elle entendit les livres de la pièce s'ouvrir d'un claquement, suivi par un bruissement de feuilles ; elle vit du coin de l'œil les pages s'extraire de leurs volumes, se déchirer, se multiplier en milliers de petits papiers qu'elle devinait tranchants, parce qu'elle avait déjà vu ces formes, par millions, enserrer un dragon, perçant sa peau, le couvrant entièrement comme si elles cherchaient à le faire disparaître tandis qu'il se débattait dans les airs.

Le bloc d'encre explosa en rames ; elles s'agrippèrent et poussèrent contre son bras pour tirer le cordon loin d'elle. Chihiro répondit à la force à mesure que les serres sombres qui refusaient de lâcher prise devenaient matérielles. Son bras libre frappa la forme, rencontra une résistance au moment où elle desserrait son étreinte. Chihiro recula brusquement et se mit à courir. Elle avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'un corbeau avant qu'il ne pousse son premier cri.

Quelque part, Chihiro ne voyait plus rien et elle voyait deux choses à la fois.

Le chemin semblait se dessiner de lui-même, et elle ne savait plus si elle se souvenait d'un fait déjà accompli ou si elle était bel et bien retournée dans le passé. Il fallait descendre cet escalier en courant, parce que le métal était vieux, rouillé, que la structure menaçait de s'écrouler (l'escalier en bois qui menait au rez-de-chaussée était stable et sûr, mais tout s'effondrerait si elle y restait trop longtemps). Elle devait courir dans un dédale de rues avant que le ciel ne disparaisse dans la nuit et éviter les ombres qui envahissaient les allées (la lumière du soleil se réfléchissait sur les morceaux blancs qui fondaient sur elle par nuées). Elle allait se réfugier dans une série de haies, plus grandes qu'elle, qui pourraient l'abriter des regards (les premiers arbres de la forêt n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres). Elle avait l'impression confuse que ses pas l'éloignaient de son présent, comme si elle revenait en arrière (alors qu'elle avançait, elle avançait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, comme quelqu'un lui avait un jour soufflé de faire).

Les deux mondes disparurent lorsqu'une ombre la recouvrit dans une explosion noirâtre et étouffante (Chihiro avait encore une image en tête, celle d'un bloc de boue qui ne parvenait pas à être dilué par l'eau bouillante qui tombait en cascade, pendant que des voix hurlaient des encouragements, qu'elle glissait sans parvenir à trouver une prise satisfaisante et que son bras se tendait pour lui permettre d'attraper un objet qu'elle _devait _tirer vers elle).

La pression se relâcha, les couleurs revinrent. Chihiro tremblait mais elle se mit immédiatement à la poursuite de l'oiseau qui s'envolait de nouveau dans les airs, consciente qu'il lui avait dérobé quelque chose avant qu'elle ne puisse discerner le bracelet – le cordon – le fil – le lien – entre ses serres.

Elle courait en levant la tête vers le ciel, craignant qu'il ne disparaisse définitivement dès que ses yeux le lâcheraient – un jour, un combat s'était déroulé dans les airs, sans qu'elle soit capable de discerner les deux parties ni comment l'un attaquait l'autre, pourquoi et de quoi ce dernier cherchait à s'échapper (l'oiseau montait trop haut, elle n'avait aucun moyen de se porter à sa hauteur). Peut-être parce qu'elle refusait de le perdre de vue, elle avait l'impression de marcher sur le ciel, la tête en bas, à mesure qu'elle souhaitait quitter la terre, tomber, mais qu'elle en était incapable (l'oiseau poussa un cri, s'arrêta en plein vol et commença à se débattre).

Chihiro perçut un éclat rouge tomber, fonça dans sa direction, et le monde redevint tel qu'elle le connaissait pour l'empêcher juste à temps de plonger malgré elle dans la rivière.

Elle releva la tête, son attention attirée par des hurlements, et vit l'oiseau se séparer en deux, une partie emprisonnée par une entité dont la transparence rendait le ciel flou. Des battements frénétiques secouaient le ciel et des plumes volèrent, arrachées. Chihiro les vit tomber une à une dans la rivière, implosant à la surface et se dissolvant en gouttelettes d'encre dès qu'elles sombraient dans les eaux. Elle regarda les ondes se figer et le courant s'arrêter à mesure que les mares s'étendaient ; l'oiseau chuta, entouré par les cris de sa moitié, le noir explosa à la surface, et Chihiro se rappela que c'était là, aussi, que son bracelet avait disparu. Elle enleva ses chaussures (l'image d'une main tendue pour les attraper tandis que le courant les entraînait, avant qu'il ne l'aspire, elle aussi), descendit précipitamment le rivage, pénétra dans l'eau froide, s'enfonçant jusqu'à perdre pied, et puis le courant se remit en marche et l'emporta.

Le silence rappelait à Chihiro deux courants transparents, aquatique et aérien, qui l'avaient chacun transportée sans l'agresser. Si elle n'avait rien pu maîtriser, elle savait alors que quelqu'un contrôlait la situation et qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Au milieu des vagues, il y avait une présence qui l'accueillait, l'entourait et l'emmenait dans une direction, qui transformait la menace en réconfort. _Noie-toi en moi_, glissait une voix le long de sa peau, explosant en ondes d'allégresse, remettant en marche quelque chose qui était resté immobile pendant des années.

_Haku_, formula-t-elle sans le prononcer, et elle sut que la tempe qu'elle sentait sur la sienne n'était pas un souvenir, tout comme les doigts qui s'emmêlaient dans les siens pour lui signifier qu'elle était en sécurité, nouant autour d'eux ce qui avait failli être perdu (_« C'était une promesse »_). Kohaku était fait d'eau et de vent, se rappelait Chihiro – et malgré la vitesse et son manque de contrôle, elle ressentait une chaleur nostalgique, la stabilité d'une terre ferme au milieu du vide. Haku était et serait ce qu'il voulait être, intouchable et invisible ou matériel et sensible. Absent ou présent, mais toujours là, dans son cœur ou à ses côtés.

Chihiro ferma les yeux et le laissa faire.

o

o

Ce fut autour du cou d'un Haku à l'apparence plus âgée que ce que sa mémoire en avait conservé que Chihiro se jeta en éclatant de rire dès qu'ils remontèrent à la surface. Haku l'accepta, et répondit même à son étreinte lorsqu'elle se mit à le serrer plus fort contre elle, comme pour vérifier qu'il ne se transformerait pas en eau pour s'enfuir avec le courant, maintenant faible et docile. Chihiro se souvenait d'une époque où elle acceptait le rêve et la réalité de la même manière, sans définir où l'un et l'autre s'arrêtaient. À présent… elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle désirait (ce qu'elle voulait se permettre de désirer), mais elle ne supportait pas l'idée d'ouvrir les yeux pour se découvrir seule.

« Chihiro », prononça Haku, et elle se demanda s'il répéterait son nom si elle choisissait de se taire.

Les bras de Haku quittèrent ses épaules, glissant le long de son dos. Chihiro se décolla à son tour mais laissa sa main droite, de nouveau immaculée, résolument fermée sur la manche de Haku, refusant de le lâcher complètement.

Il y avait tellement de choses que Chihiro voulait lui dire, mais quand elle tenta de prononcer une phrase, elle s'aperçut qu'aucune ne venait. Si elle se mettait à parler, Haku disparaîtrait-il en un souffle, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé ? Les doigts de Haku partirent une nouvelle fois à la recherche des siens ; elle les sentit caresser la peau qu'entourait le nœud formé sous l'eau. Lorsque Haku se remit à parler, il ne la regardait plus.

« La vieille Yubaba voulait posséder quelque chose qui avait été créé dans le monde des Esprits et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais obtenir. Peut-être a-t-elle pensé qu'en volant une promesse qui me liait, elle pourrait me récupérer. »

Haku pencha la tête sur le côté, un sourire au coin des lèvres, ressemblant étrangement à un enfant joueur.

« Elle a toujours aimé manipuler les mots et copier les techniques de sa sœur. Dommage pour elle que certaines personnes ne l'entendent pas de cette oreille et qu'elles seront toujours prêtes à rendre ses intentions publiques.  
- Zeniba ? » demanda Chihiro, et le sourire de Haku s'agrandit un peu plus. Puis, avant toute chose et parce que la phrase se déroulait d'elle-même : « Tu es définitivement revenu dans le monde des humains ? »

Haku planta ses yeux dans les siens, et elle y lut le voyage avant même qu'il ne réponde.

« J'y suis depuis des années, Chihiro. Un esprit doit être là où l'on a besoin de lui. » Mais sa voix révélait que cette rivière n'était pas la sienne et qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé un tel endroit.

Explorant le monde. Cherchant un filet d'eau ou un réceptacle dans lequel se loger. Désirant un foyer, un lieu où rester, parce que la liberté qu'il avait acquise n'était pas faite pour lui. Jusqu'à ce que son esprit s'en fatigue, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette une nouvelle fois à la merci d'un sauveur éphémère qui le tuerait petit à petit.

« Je peux réapprendre à avoir besoin de toi. » (les mots avaient jailli de sa bouche avant qu'elle n'ait pu en formuler l'idée). « Kohaku », ajouta-t-elle (parce que même s'il était resté « Haku » pour elle pendant si longtemps, elle n'avait pas le droit de le priver de ce qu'il avait mis si longtemps à recouvrir).

Et Kohaku hocha lentement la tête, d'un air posé, comme s'il était venu en portant cette possibilité et qu'il s'y était déjà préparé.

« J'ai besoin que l'on croie en moi. C'est la seule condition. »

Autour de l'annulaire de Chihiro, le lien, passé en boucles successives et serrées, brillait comme un feu ravivé.

o

o

(« C'est une promesse. »

Et quand Kohaku murmure ces mots contre ses lèvres, encore et encore, Chihiro sourit et les répète à son tour, plus proche, toujours plus proche, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient incapables de les prononcer.

C'est une chose que les êtres humains ne peuvent comprendre qu'à la toute fin : pour une divinité, le passé n'est qu'un écho voilé du futur, et les rencontres n'annoncent que les retrouvailles prochaines.)


End file.
